Kitsune The Hidden Hokage
by Sagemodeman
Summary: Naruto's done it again! The Ryumyuka has transported him back in time to just after he disappeared from the Roran of Minato's time. An older Naruto who is already the Rokudaime of Konoha now finds himself stuck in the past. Knowing what he does, can he change the future of Konoha and the Elemental Nations? Minor spoilers. Kitsune-Naruto Minato N. Kushina U.


Kishimoto created and owns Naruto and the Narutoverse, this is merely a tribute to his creativity.

A/N - This fanfic takes place in the timeline of Minato just following his sealing of the Ryumyaku in "The Lost Tower" movie. Since it's hard to establish just when in that timeline the mission occurs for the sake of this story it is just prior to Minato becoming sensai to Obito and Rin.

* * *

The seal on the floor glowed as Naruto and Yamato faded from sight, memory of them fading from the minds of the shinobi and people in the great chasm of a room. Even as the seal began to dim the chakra began to glow once again. Suddenly a man appeared before them and the seal once again began to fade.

Naruto regained his senses and looked around him, the dais seemed familiar but he couldn't remember at the moment where he'd seen it before. Then recognition dawned, it was the Ryumyaku of Roran. And he was not alone. Nearby were Sara Queen of Roran, Minato Namikaze, a young Kakashi Hatake and in the distance he saw Shibi Aburame and Choza Akimichi with several bedraggled civilians behind them.

"Who are you? Where did you come from?" Minato spoke, seeing the shinobi who had suddenly appeared before them. He noted the man was just over 6ft tall and wore a Leaf Hitai-ate partially obscured by rather ruffled hair similar to his own, but was nearly blond with many reddish highlights to the color. He was dressed in an orange Haori with white and black swirls and magatama running along the hemlines with ghost flames in hues of black and darker reds fading from the hemline into the main body of the garment. On the sleeves of the Haori there were the ancient swirl symbol of the Uzumaki in black surrounded each by more magatama. And down the back was the symbol for each elemental nation. The overall effect was one regal and royal despite the orange color. Truth be told it was one of two which had been gifts from the Daiymo's of all the nations to Naruto and Sasuke.

Seeing his father again, Naruto nearly burst toward him but his senses held him back as well as Kurama's words. **"Hold on Kit! He doesn't know who you are." **

Naruto's mind cleared and he recognized what had happened. The Ryumyaku must have transported him back in time.

"How did you arrive through an unbreakable seal? And where is Mukade?" Minato's own mind was fuzzy, his last recollection was being sent to deal with Mukade, a corrupt politician of Roran and moments ago he noticed his personal kunai was holding a seal in the floor.

Naruto thought back to that name, there had been a mission, just after Jiraiya's death to capture a puppet master, but they had failed to deal with the man, he had escaped here in Roran. But to disclose the information would be careless and become a clue to his identity. "How I arrived, that's a good question considering the Ryumyaku seal should have simply stabilized. As for Mukade, I do not know that name."

"Hmm..." Minato thought for a moment. _He has knowledge of seals and apparently is an adept shinobi, and he looks oddly familiar. I don't sense any malcontent from him, just the opposite in fact. And he is wearing a leaf headband that has seen much use. _"Though I do not know you, I feel like I should. My name is Minato Namikaze." He extended his hand to Naruto who took it and as they shook hands he felt at ease in the presence of the man before him.

"Glad to meet you Minato. My name is..." Naruto thought about telling him his name, but what changes it might bring to the timeline he really didn't want to consider so he used Hinata's petname for him. "Kitsune." **Kitsune eh? Funny Naruto, very funny!**

"Kitsune, this is Queen Sara of Roran, and over there is Kakashi Hatake, Choza Akimichi, and Shibi Aburame." Minato said.

Kitsune responded by bowing to Sara and waving at the others. "Pleased to meet all of you. As much as I would like to stay, if I can return to where I was I would prefer to do so." With those words he stepped up to Minato's kunai and infused his chakra into it. The seal began to glow faintly but then dimmed back to nothing. _Damn... Hinata's gonna worry about me now! _"Well, apparently I'm going no where anytime soon."

"Well, since you seem to be stuck here, as a Leaf Shinobi you can come back to Konoha with us." Minato said invitingly. "Perhaps we can devise a way for you to return to where you were."

Kitsune looked at his father and thought about the opportunity he now had. **Look Kit, I think we're stuck here, at least for a while until we can find a way back, you might as well get in some relationship building with Minato. ** _**I agree Kurama, I just don't know how I'm going to keep the truth a secret or keep from changing the future. What if I screw up and cause people to die that wouldn't in the future? **_**Kit...Naruto, listen to me. We know what happens and why it happened, if we have to stay maybe we can change some of the things that Kaguya screwed up, you know you still have a connection to Hagoromo right? Ask him. **Kurama's words reverberated in Naruto's mind for a moment. **_OK, lets talk to the old sage._******

In the blink of an eye Kitsune stood in his mind-scape, now a far different place than when he was younger. The sewer-like place had given way to a wide expanse of multi-colored rivers of chakra flowing forth from a golden fountain. Each color represented one of the tailed beasts except one golden colored stream from which all the others emanated. Naruto touched the golden chakra and immediately the form of Hagoromo Otsutsuki appeared.

"Ah, Naruto... I mean Kitsune, how are you my boy!" It always amazed Kitsune how intuned the old sage was to every occurrence in his life, as if he was watching over him all the time.

"Old man, would you quit peeking in on my life!" Kitsune said good naturedly.

"What's a transcended being to do? I have to check on my favorite descendant now and again!" The old sage laughed at his young descendant.

"Well since you know I'm using a different name with them, I'm guessing you know what I'm worried about." Kitsune said.

"Yes, I understand your concerns. You don't want to screw things up right?" Hagoromo laughed inwardly, this youngster really had too much worry in his life.

"Exactly. If I do anything here to change the timeline what about the future?" Kitsune responded.

"Well I have some good news and some bad news for you my boy." He saw the concern on Kitsune's face. "Madara still exists in this timeline, and he can cause great problems."

"That's what I was afraid, so what's the good news?" Kitsune asked.

"You don't have to worry about Kaguya interfering anymore." The old sage said smiling.

"What? How's that possible if Madara is still here... that means the Juubi's still around and everything!" Kitsune's eyes grew as he spoke, hoping he would never again have to fight Kaguya, that was an experience he never wanted to repeat.

"The reason is that the blackness that was Kaguya was erased from history when you defeated her. There is no underlying being besides Madara and the Shinju tree anymore. His will and chakra is still that of Indra but you have Ashura's. When my younger son's chakra transferred to you it was permanently bound to you until you choose to release it. Until Indra's chakra passes on to the next recipient fully Madara cannot be defeated, it is the way of things. But now you know about him and his plans, so you can prepare for them."

"But if I stay... what about the me that is going to be born?" Kitsune's face shown a great worry.

"I will handle that when the time comes. For now until then be assured that you do not have to worry." The old sage waved to Kitsune and faded away.

_**Kurama, we better hide your chakra signature if we're gonna be stuck here, especially if we go to Konoha and get anywhere near Kushina. **_**Agreed, I will hide my chakra flow, even if we get close to Kushina she'll never know you have me inside you. **

The conversation had lasted for some time in Kitsune's mind but not even a second had ticked by in the real world.

"I'd like that Minato-san, I will take you up on the invite." Kitsune said.

"We taking him back to Konoha with us Minato sensai?" Kakashi spoke up, causing Kitsune to realize it was his own sensai speaking.

"Yes. For now we better escort Queen Sara and her people to safety." Minato motion for everyone to exit the structure.

It took a while to establish a safe place for the Queen and people of Roran but once it was done the five shinobi set off from the Land of Wind and prepared to cross the Land of Rivers into the Land of Fire and then to Konoha.

* * *

Kitsune had removed his Haori and sealed it away before they left Roran as it was rather flashy compared to what his companions were wearing. Retrieving a few spare clothes from a sealed scroll he carried with him, he had swapped out his formal Haori for another that was deep red with an orange whirlpool swirl on the back. He also opted for a black turtle neck shirt and black pants with narrow orange piping along the sides.

The first night on the way back to Konoha the group camped on the border of the Land of Rivers so that everyone could rest up for the push through on to Konoha. Kitsune kept his surprise to himself at finding he was right in the middle of the Third Shinobi War. Apparently they were at a lull in the major incursions that occurred during the Third War but the risk of travelling across open country was still high.

"We will set out early, once we cross the Land of Rivers and enter our own territory we should be able to move quicker without worry of discovery." Minato said as they sat around a small fire inside a protected cove of trees that would hide the firelight and disperse the smoke. "I'll take the first watch. Kakashi get some rest because we'll be moving fast tomorrow."

"I know sensai!" Kakashi said with exasperation eliciting a chuckle from Choza.

"So Kitsune, you know you look an awful lot like Minato, you a relative of his?" Choza began to ask him a question but Minato interrupted the Akamichi.

"Not now Choza!" Glaring at his teammate Minato motioned for Kitsune to follow him and the pair of them walked away from the fire.

"I'm sorry about Choza, he can be a bit nosy." Minato scratched the back of his head and smiled.

"It's OK, we do share a resemblance you know." Kitsune said.

"I know, but I also know you must be some type of time traveler as impossible as it seems. And it's better not to know things I shouldn't yet." Minato said seriously.

"Or things I shouldn't? I could be from your past you know." Kitsune knew this would force Minato to think further about the subject. If he was a time traveler wasn't it possible for him to come from either direction in the timeline. Though on the one hand it was mean, on the other it would put another level of complexity into discovering his true identity.

"That is true, however based on the Haori you were wearing that had all the marking from the elemental nations it would seem all the countries are united." Minato said contemplating his own words.

"Interesting, though I could be an Emissary sent by Hashirama to attempt to create a united system of shinobi villages." Kitsune smiled because indeed that was something that Hashirama had attempted during his tenure as First Hokage. And though it had failed, it was a known fact taught to each student at the Academy. This elicited a laugh from Minato.

"Well whenever or where-ever you are from, I hope you indeed are from Konoha as indicated by your headbadge."

"That I can confirm for you. If nothing else know that I believe in the Will of Fire." Kitsune replied nodding.

"Very well. When we return to Konoha the Third Hokage will speak with you about all of this. Good night Kitsune." Minato placed his owl mask on and jumped to a nearby tree to find a suitable position for lookout duty.

Early the next morning before dawn the group resumed the journey back to Konoha. The relative distance across the Land of Rivers was small and they arrived at a Konoha border outpost well before noon. After a brief rest they pressed on to Konoha itself. Minato pressed the speed as fast as he dared but just slow enough so that Kakashi would be able to maintain the pace. By midnight they had reached the gates of the village.

"Home at last!" Choza remarked as the village gates came into view.

"You just want to get to your house and eat." Shibi said stoicly to his friend.

"Of course, after a mission like that I'm hungry!" Choza smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"We report in first! Kakashi, you can head home. We will make the formal report in the morning. Kitsune you'll house with me tonight as I am going to vouch for you at the gate. Make any move to do otherwise and you will regret it." Minato said with authority.

Kitsune merely nodded.

Once Kakashi split off from them after clearance at the gate and the guards receiving assurances from Minato, the remaining group members headed to the Hokage tower to report in. The chunin on duty in the tower checked the team in and informed them that the Hokage had not yet left for the night so they were escorted to his office on the penthouse floor of the tower. A quick knock Minato was let in to the Hokage office while Kitsune and the others waited outside. Minato was inside for a short time before he opened the door and motioned them into Hiruzen Sarutobi's office.

"Come in Choza, Shibi... and... Kitsune is it? First, since it seems that Mukade has been dealt with, good job on a successful mission! Of course I will take a complete report in the morning, but now it seems you have brought us a visitor. Choza, Shibi you are excused for the night, Minato stay here." As the two Jonin left the Hokage's office Kitsune looked at Hiruzen. He had never seen the Third this young and fit. His Hiruzen was much older and even in Edo Tensai form he did not resemble the strength embodied in the man before him.

"Minato tells me you appeared at the sealing of the Ryumyaku and since he had used a blocking seal to wipe memory of the preceding events you just appeared before him. He suspects you are a time traveler, and I think he is right. But he does not know whether you are from the past or future. Care to elaborate for us?" Hiruzen looked at the man before him, he suspected him to be perhaps 18 or 19, and the resemblance to Minato was striking with certain features in build, hair, and facial structure.

"Sondaime, my appearance here in your time is not by choice but rather by happenstance. The Ryumyaku in my time was unstable due to certain factors and apparently when I tried to stabilize it I was drawn here. As Minato can attest, I did attempt to reuse the seal to return to my time but was unsuccessful. After some contemplation I have decided that attempting a return would likely cause more problems than remaining here, so I am requesting leave to join Konoha at this time." Kitsune replied.

"I will consider your request, but our discussion is not over about your appearance here. However it is quite late and given Minato feels you are not an immediate threat I will grant you leave for the night. However you will be escorted by two ANBU while you reside in Konoha or until I decide you no longer merit their attention. Do you understand?" Hiruzen flared a minor amount of killing intent for emphasis only. To Kitsune it was a comforting feeling to know that Hiruzen was alive and well and the killing intent only confirmed the peace it brought to his mind.

"I understand Sandaime. I am at your pleasure whenever you wish to continue our discussion." Kitsune nodded.

"Minato, you and Kitsune are excused for tonight. Report with your full team in the morning for a complete debriefing." Hiruzen nodded for them to leave.

_"Very interesting, a time traveler from the Ryumyaku. This should prove interesting." _Hiruzen smiled to himself.

A few minutes later found Kitsune waiting on Minato to open the door to his house. It was located in the South district of Konoha not far from the Uzumaki clan compound. As Minato opened the door a pair of arms grabbed him around the neck and pulled him through.

"Minato! I heard you were back in the village, I missed you!" Kitsune heard the voice and then what sounded like wet kisses being planted on someone.

"Kushina! Let go of me, please! I have a guest waiting outside!" Minato said in exasperation and embarrassment.

"A guest, who is it? Why didn't you tell me!?" Kushina appeared in the doorway the light from an overhead lamp bathing her in soft tones. Kitsune had seen the chakra projection of his mother, but the younger version before him was dressed far different. She wore a loose fitting orange top with black piping around the short sleeves, along the neckline and across the shoulders. It was tied in a side knot to dark blue crop pants and was finished off with black cloth anklets and styled black sandals. Both Kitsune and Kushina's eyes shot wide in surprise at each other's appearance. Kushina's hand rose and a finger pointed at Kitsune. "Min-ato... who is he? He almost looks like you!"

"Kitsune... Helloo Kitsune..." Minato tried to snap the man out of an apparent shock at seeing Kushina. He waved his hand in front of Kitsune's face which finally regained some composure. " Kitsune... this is Kushina Uzumaki." Minato didn't know whether to feel pride in his choice of woman, or concern that Kitsune might have just fallen in love with his future fiance if the damned war would ever end.

"I'm sorry... Kushina was it? You just remind me of someone special to me." Kitsune said. **Good recovery Kit! ****_Kurama you never told me how beautiful my Mom really was you know! I only got to see her chakra form. No wonder Dad loved her so much! _**Kurama just laughed and watched two of his vessels interact. Though he could sense his other self inside the woman, he knew she had so little interaction with him that she often disregarded all but the strongest attempts to effect her.

"That's OK, Kitsune eh? Your parents like foxes?" Kushina probed.

Kitsune laughed. "How'd you guess? They always wanted a little kit, so here I am Kitsune." **Really Kit? **"Minato, Kushina, I apologize for staring. Please forgive me, I meant no offense."

Minato breathed a sigh of relief, but Kushina heard him and punched him in the arm very hard. "What? Was that a sigh of relief? I bet you thought I'd fall in love with him just because he looks like you?!" Minato was chagrined by Kushina's accusation and held up two hands in defense.

Seeing his father's position and defenselessness Kitsune tried to sooth the issue. "What man wouldn't feel that way, you're a beauty Kushina." **You shouldn't have said that Kit! **Minato's pride rose and fell again in the same moment.

"Really, you think I'm beautiful?" Kushina grabbed Kitsune's arm and bat her eyes at him and played the situation for all it was worth to get back at Minato for thinking her so shallow.

"Ummm... ahh... yes!" Kitsune sputtered out, not use to such womanly interplay with his emotions as they weren't the techniques used by Hinata.

"Good!" Kushina let Kitsune go then stood behind Minato who had taken to a chair and was sulking. "But just so you know, I'm Minato's mind body and soul!" Kushina's arm snaked their way around his neck from behind and she let her long red hair cascade over his shoulder as she gave him a kiss on the lips. "I'll see you tomorrow then!" And quick as a flash the Red Hot Habanero disappeared out the door as it flew shut.

"Geez! Is she always that way?" Kitsune looked stunned at the sudden departure of his mother.

"That's my Kushina. Admire her all you want, but I am hers and she is mine. Especially when this war finally ends." Minato sighed at the closed door.

"Hey, don't worry about me Minato, seriously! I've got my own woman, and I am hers and she is mine." Kitsune's mind wandered to Hinata. He had left her in Konoha only the day before. Now he wondered how long he would have to wait to see her again.

"Well it's late, you can take the room down the hall to the left, Kitsune. Mine is on the right." Minato saw the emotions wavering across the face of Kitsune when he spoke of his own woman, and he felt assured he had no worries. Both of them went to their respective rooms and prepared for sleep, and they both had dreams of their women.

* * *

As dawn came to Konoha in the beginning of the eighth year of the Third Shinobi War few residents of the Elemental Nations and Hidden Villages had any idea that their timeline was about to change. The first to be changed was Konoha, as five shinobi entered the Hokage tower a little later that morning.

The Sandaime Hokage read the report submitted by Minato Namikaze which had the accounts of each member of the four man squad. Their memories of the events after arriving at Roran having been wiped the report summarized the overall condition of the city as destroyed and the Ryumyaku sealed. The Queen had been saved as well as some survivors of her city, but it looked as though all signs reported the man, Mukade as no longer a threat to Konoha.

"Minato, as always your reports are thorough and complete, except in this case due to circumstances. This mission will be marked as successful and go into your profiles. Choza and Shibi, your talents are needed in another mission that will begin in two days, report back tomorrow for details." The two Jonin nodded their recognition of orders. "Kakashi, your performance on this mission indicates you are progressing well as a Chunin. For the moment you can stand down and train for the next few days, but be prepared because Konoha may need you at any moment." Kakashi nodded like the others and remained outwardly stoic, inwardly he was still conflicted as to why his sensai had brought the ninja who had appeared so suddenly in Roran back to Konoha.

"Kitsune, your arrival from Roran has intrigued me, I am glad Minato had the foresight to bring you back to Konoha. If you would stay for a while I would like to talk to you personally." Hiruzen lit the pipe he had been holding in his hand with a finger fire jutsu and began to puff on it. "The rest of you may leave us." As the others filed out Kakashi's inner conflict about the man who looked much like his sensai took a turn for the better. If the Hokage felt the man was important, then sensai was correct about bringing the man to Konoha. Kakashi would have to consider this action appropriate as apparently not all strangers were enemies.

"I'll see you later Kitsune, have a nice long talk with the Hokage." Minato smiled as he left the kage's office.

"So Kitsune, let us talk about Roran and other things." Hiruzen motioned for him to take a seat on a nearby couch.

"Sandaime, have you heard of the poem _As the leaves dance among the fire, the sparks ignite the flame?_" Hiruzen's face changed little as the phrase was said, but his pulse quickened. The phrase was one he knew well, the First Hokage had created it as indicator to information that was Kage level only. The only people who knew it as far as his knowledge were the Sannin and himself.

"Ah, I seem to remember wasn't the next line _The flames burn bright illuminating the darkness in the night?" _As he said this he made a seal sign which activated a series of barriers which erected sound vibration and and visual acuity barriers to the room. No sound or light could escape the room and anyone attempting to listen would fall prey to a jutsu that would make them think the Hokage was talking to someone about a poem.

"No, it goes _The flames in the night illuminate the leaves with light._" Kitsune replied, giving the correct second verse as a double check on the signal.

"Who are you?!" Hiruzen's killing intent raised to a level that signaled Kitsune's next words better be extremely honest.

"I am the Rokudaime Hokage. My name is not Kitsune, my full name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage of Konoha." Kitsune replied.

"Don't tell me, they named you after Jiraiya's book didn't they?" Hiruzen let his killing intent fade and a smirking smile crept across his face.

"Yes, and though it's odd, it is a name I will cherish because they gave it to me before they died saving me from the ninetails." Kitsune said seriously.

Hiruzen's face went slack at the mention of the ninetails. "When does this happen?"

"In a few years when you make him Hokage after the Third Shinobi War ends. But, before we talk too much about such things I think we need to discuss some more important information." Kitsune said seriously.

"What could be more important than the Ninetails attacking Konoha?" Hiruzen asked puzzled.

"Madara Uchiha is alive." And when Hiruzen saw Kitsune's face he knew it was no lie.

"Tell me more." Is all the Hokage said.

For the next hour the two Hokage talked about many things. Most importantly was Madara Uchiha and his Infinite Tsukoyomi and possible ways to interrupt the plan to abduct the bijuu and restore the Juubi.

"Until we finish this war I'm afraid there isn't much Konoha can do about Madara or his plans." Hiruzen said.

"Actually I think there are several things I can do acting on my own. I can only hope one of the biggest things isn't to late to change." Kitsune replied.

"What is that? What could be so important?" The elder hokage asked.

"Saving Jiraiya's students in Amegakure. It is a key point that turns one of them into Madara's pawn. Have you heard of the Akatsuki at work in Ame?" Kitsune asked.

"There have been reports that a small band of fighters have been intervening in conflicts there. But can you do it? In this time of war it's dangerous and even if you are a Kage that's not much against armies that could stand in your way." Hiruzen said.

"Let me give you a small demonstration of what the Sixth Fire Shadow can do. I assume the seals are at Kage level security in this room yes?" Kitsune asked as he stood up. _**Kurama, you ready? **_**Whenever you are Kit.**

"Yes, I could have the Ninetails in here and the most that should do is feel like a Jonin spiking his chakra." He replied.

Kitsune and Kurama both laughed inwardly. As Hiruzen Sarutobi watched Kitsune first sought Natural state sage mode which only took seconds. When the orange highlights came and his eye's turned to slits Hiruzen was slightly surprised. Sage mode was something Jiraiya was known capable of at this point to actually fight with using Fukasaku and Shima, though Minato had attained the skill he could not use it in combat. Just as quickly Kitsune turned off Sage mode and went into first stage Jinchuriki with just a cloak and then proceeded to add tails. This immediately got Hiruzen's attention. Outside the Hokage office the Chunin secretary shuddered as she felt a Jonin flare his chakra, apparently that Jonin had no fear of Hiruzen, but he would learn.

Just as quickly Kitsune released the cloak and tails of the Kyuubi then he grabbed the complete chakra mode and Hiruzen witnessed the transformation of Kitsune's body. Adding Natural Sage mode to this Hiruzen noted the change to his eyes and sat stunned at the transformations he just witnessed in the blink of an eye. That was as far as Kitsune took the transformations though he could have gone further he felt the display was adequate.

A dumbfounded Hiruzen simply said "I think anything that stands in your way won't be standing for long Rokudaime." Causing Kitsune to grin.

"For now I think it best only you and I know what I'm capable of, what do you say Sandaime?" Kitsune said seriously.

"Yes I agree, while I remain Hokage your secret shall remain safely we me alone. If and when I name a successor it will be your duty to decide if they need to know, agreed?" Kitsune agreed with Hiruzen, other people knowing his powers would bring too many questions and problems.

"I will display the powers commensurate with an elite Jonin except as necessary to preserve life." Kitsune said, and Hiruzen agreed.

"Since you will be acting on your own accord I think it best if we keep you off the general roles of Jonin, but I can place you in the ANBU. I do believe we have a fox mask if you would like to use it. " The Third Hokage said.

"I have one already I will use." Unsealing his uniform scroll Kitsune produced a mask that though similar to many ANBU style masks, was reverse color, red with white and black accents and looked very much like a fox. It had been a present from the ANBU squads of Konoha when he had become Hokage.

"Very well Kitsune, you are now known at ANBU Red Fox. You, as the Hidden Hokage of Konoha, are tasked with preventing Madara Uchiha's plans from coming to fruition. Let your actions always reveal the Will of Fire within you." Hiruzen shook Kitsune's hand and dispelled the seals which had been erected.


End file.
